Joyeux Anniversaire MM
by LaChaTa
Summary: He wanted to give something to her in return. Sequel to 'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mukuro-Chan' FLUFF! Mukuro x M.M. Crack-ish. Might be OOC at some points.


**Summary: **He wanted to give something to her in return. (Sequel to 'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mukuro-Chan') FLUFF! Mukuro x M.M. (Crack-ish. Might be OOC at some points.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or any of it's characters. Amano Akira does.

* * *

The loveable, blue haired pineapple - i mean, leader of the Kokuyo gang, was sitting on the couch, as usual, thinking about a certain red haired female, with violet eyes. Her birthday was comming up soon - tommorow actually.

He was wearing the necklace she had given him last month, on his birthday.

Smiling, he twirled the 'pendant' around his fingers. The soft, yet cold silver dancing onto his skin. He them proceeded to lift it up near his lips, kissing it lightly, then letting it fall back - the chains making a soft jingle around his neck.

He sighed, shifting over to the side, looking out at the window. It was already getting late, and he still didn't thought of any gift to give her!

Then it hit him. Of course, why didn't he thought of it sooner? He mentally face-palmed. Well, not actually. He just smiled that creepy smile of his, to himself.

"Kufufu~"

_( Fast Forward to tommorow )_

M.M, known as the kokuyo's bitchy-french-money-obsessed female, sat up from her bed, yawning. "Great." She then mummbled, "One step closer to death." She rolled her eyes, then proceeded to step out of the bed - but only to be pushed back ontop of it.

"What the-" Before she could even finish her phrase, three black figures surrounded the bed. Twitching, she recognize all those hairstyle.

"Mukuro-chan, Kakipii, Ken! What gives?" She growled, sitting up, but blinked when she see's them dressed as . . . butlers ! Blinking again, once, twice, she bursted out laughing.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea, pyon..." Ken twitched and growled. Chikusa only looked away, pushing his glasses up. "Mukuro-san asked us too."

Both henchmen turned their heads towards the said male, who was smiling, rather...amused.

Sighing, they just bowed to the laughing girl, obviously annoyed.

"L-Like i said, " she said in between laughs and breathing, "what gives?" She grinned at them. In an instant, Mukuro brushed a lock of her hair off her face, smiling.

"Joyeux Annivairsaire, M.M~" He says, in a oh-so-sexy tone. Said female stayed there, stiff for a moment, (blushing), before grinning. "Shoot me~" She leaned on her pillows, smirking smugly at the three.

The boys looked at eachother, and bowed their heads to her. Mukuro was the first to say:

"Let us serve you,"

Then Chikusa, along with ken, followed on:

"Mistress~"

Oh boy, where they in it or what. M.M just grinned, thoughts going through her mind. They're going to be in hell during the day~

...

Well, Chikusa and Ken that is.

Mukuro's goign to have something more special.

He is, himself, special, anyways. For her, that is.

_-Alternate Ending-_

The night came, and the two henchmen were tired as hell. They were grateful that the day was finished. As they were walkign down the hall, to their room, they heard something really disturbing through M.M's door.

"Oh this feels so good~ Mukuro-chan!"

Was that a moan?

Twitching, they both sped down the hall, closing their door, rather violently, the walls shakeing.

Though, too bad the red haired female and the blue haired male weren't actually doing what Chikusa and Ken thought. Half of it.

Truth is, Mukuro was only massaging her naked back, with baby oil.

"Kufufu~" His chuckle echoed the room.

He leaned down, his lips touching her ear, and whispering the same words he had told her this morning.

"Joyeux Annivairsaire, M.M~"

A smile formed on her lips, and turning her head back to look up at him.

"Merci beaucoup, Mukuro-chan."

* * *

**Author's note:** LOL yeah. -shot- There aren't many M.M fics ;_; isdhfnk s IT'S HER BDAY QAQ -shot- -w- .. not to mention that, yes, Mukuro does speak french. I've read it OUO -shot- -happy- -shot- LOL ... yeah, idk.


End file.
